Twice Over and Still Dancing
by AlatarielSparrow
Summary: Begins with our favorite Professors while Minerva was in school. A joke was played on them once but they can't remember. Now 20 years later, someone is plotting Minerva's demise to capture the heart of another. Rating will probably go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and we all know the drill.**

Minerva wandered aimlessly over the hard stone floors of the Hogwarts castle, thinking. And not thinking about anything in particular, but of the thousands of wispy thoughts or memories that flitted across her brain, as if they were daring her to try and catch them. It was a normal day on the weekend, her, stuck inside, while all the other students were out in the village of Hogsmeade laughing and purchasing whatever their hearts desired. However Minerva was not allowed.

In her third year, when the Hogsmeade forms had been sent home, Minerva had quietly and politely asked her mother to sign the form. Just to put it politely, Minerva had been blow away. Her mother didn't want her going anywhere except the school and that was that. So she'd never signed the form.

Minerva reached the Transfiguration hallway. Suddenly she got an idea. her professor in Transfiguration, Professor Dumbledore, always enjoyed having her there. A game of chess! She thought eagerly. Minerva rapped on the door twice.

A tall young man opened the door. He had a long auburn beard and his hair was the same color. His eyes were a blue color and always twinkled like sapphires. This was the Transfiguration professor of whom Minerva was very fond. He was the best teacher in the school by far as he had been the best student of his time, which wasn't as long ago as many people think.

" Minerva. What a pleasent surprise to see you at my door." Since she was on very friendly terms with him, she rolled her eyes. " Please Professor, you know it's not a surprise, so please spare me the act." He stepped aside and let her into the Transfiguration classroom. Dumbledore laughed.

"Nothing slips you does it Minerva McGonagall?" She batted her eyelashes and sat down in one of the squashy armchairs. " So Professor, feel up to a game of chess?" she smirked.

Dumbledore rasied his eyebrows. " Someone's getting a bit cocky Miss McGonagall. I do believe I need to put a stop to that. First I'd like to see how your Animugus practice is going. That, I hope, will give you something to be cocky about?" The last part wasn't a statement, but a question. She grinned. " That I have Professor. I'll show you."

Minerva stood up and thought hard about her animal form. It was coming easier and easier to transform, but it still took time and patience. This time it was fairly quick. Soon she was sitting daintily on the stone floor washing a paw. Stopping, she did a cat smile up at him. He laughed and squated down beside her.

" Very good Minerva. Very good indeed. You truly are gifted with Transfiguration. Not many people have the knowledge or skill to become Animigi. In fact, I don't really know, well one other than you that can become Animigi. And thats saying something because I know alot of people."

Minerva turned quickly back into her self. It was easier to turn back than to take shape. Her eyes were worried. " But Professor, I'm not registured. Can't we both get into big trouble for doing something like this?" Dumbledore laughed, eyes sparkling. " My dear girl, if no one knows, then how will we get into trouble for it. AND if we do then I will take full blame for it. It would never do to have you locked up in Azkaban now would it?"

Minerva shook her head at this. " But Professor, better me than you. You are the most powerful wizard of this time. It is most definate that YOU should not be put into Azkaban. Even though they don't know it, the wizarding world needs you. "

This time, Dumbledores eyes danced but he remained serious. " Minerva. I am NOT the most powerful wizard of this time. Also, the wizarding world has no idea who I am. Oh some might know of me from being a Professor, but they' ve no knowledge as to my abilites. Anyway, it would be better for me to go to Azkaban because I could break out. It would be only to easy. You on the other hand... anyway, you get my point."

Dumbledore pulled Minerva up and smiled, serious demenor gone. " How about that game of chess eh? Maybe I'll win this time. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve." He winked at her as they sat down at the chess table. Dumbledore conjoured a sqaushy armchair up for her to sit in and she sat. She smiled evily at him. " So. Black or white Professor? " And they began their game.

Minerva leaned back in her armchair. " Well Professor, I do believe I've won. Again." She watched Dumbledore scowl at the chess board. "How on earth do you do it Minerva? I didn't even notice that you could move there, or win that way." He looked up suspiciously at her. " Are you cheating? I thought I made this board cheat proof, but now I'm not so sure." Minerva laughed. "I assure you Professor, I'm not cheating. I don't know the meaning of the word. I'm just good at chess. After all, I did learn from the best." she batted her eyelashes. Dumbledore frowned, then sighed. " Well so it has come that the pupil surpasses the teacher I'm afraid. In any case, well played Minerva. You are a most worthy opponet." He got up and bowed. Minerva giggled which was a most out of character thing for her to do. Dumbledore noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Giggles Miss McGonagall? You never giggle." Minerva stopped abruptly, then shrugged as if it had never happened. " So what now? The kids won't come back for at least another hour or two." A gleam came to Dumbledore's eye. " WELLLLLL.... we could start practicing for the finals. No better time to start than now. If you like, I could teach you some of the more advanced magics in Transfiguration, ones that you don't need to know but will much increase your knowledge greatly. Also I can teach you what we're going to learn for the rest of the year. That is.... if you want to...." he grinned at her slyly. Minerva's heart leapt. Learn more Transfiguration?! OF COURSE! She could never pass upan offer so great, nor WOULD she ever pass up an oppertunity to spend more time with Dumbledore.

" Of course! I'll never be able to thank you enough!" Minerva paused. " Do you think you could help me practice other things, such as my Charms or whatever I need help with? I know your not the professor for everything but you seem to know ALOT about every other subject."

Dumbledore grinned at this. " I would do anything to help you succeed my dear. Is there anything inparticular you'd like to start with?" Minerva shrugged. " Not really. Transfiguration first! "Dumbledore gave her a heart warming smile and she blushed. She didn't know why but she did. And so began the lessons with Professor Dumbledore.

**Please review and tell me what you think. - Alatariel**


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after the beginging of her lessons with Professor Dumbledore, she sat in the Great Hall eating lunch with her best friends Poppy Pomfrey and Kylieath Hooch. Poppy was goggling at her lastest crush and whispering things in Kylie's ear. Kylie was giggling and whispering back. Minerva glanced up from her book and scowled at them. Disgusting it was. That was all Poppy thought about. And Kylie most of the time. Kylie's other favorite thing was Quidditch and Minerva could see why. She was on the Gryiffindor House team as well. She was the Keeper. In any case, she didn't goggle at boys the way her friends did. She resented the fact that wherever they were around one of their crushes, they turned into complete idiots. No wonder Poppy wasn't doing good in anything except Herbal remidies and things of that sort. The only thing Kylie did good in was Quidditch. They were constantly asking Minerva for anwsers and for help. She did it grudgingly but she always helped them.

She looked back down at her book. Dumbledore had given it to her to read in her spare time. It showed her how to do the more complex spells of Transfiguration. Minerva loved it. Dumbledore always knew exactly what she wanted and needed.

"Minerva!!!" Minerva looked up, startled. " You and your books. Dumbledore gave you another one? That man is trying to drown you in knowledge I think. It's not good for one to think and read so much. You gotta get another hobby." Kylie was prodding her and looking oddly at a rather complex spell. She opened her eyes wide and then shook her head, turning her attention to Minerva. " Yeah Min. Sayyyyyy. Is there any one special in your head right now?" Kylie looked at Poppy slyly. Minerva was confused. " What are you talking about Ky? Special?" Poppy laughed. "Yeah. You know... a special mallllle someone." She hinted, grinning from ear to ear. Minerva made a horrible face of understanding. " I should say NOT."

Poppy siddled up to one side of Minerva, getting as close as possible. Kylie siddled up to the other side, making Minerva very nervous and a bit smothered. Minerva cluthed her book tightly to her chest. " Oh c'mon Min, theres gotta be someone. Your too pretty to say that no one notices your a girl so don't try that excuse on us."

They weren't lying either. Minerva was very pretty. She had long ebony hair that was soft and silky, curling slightly at the end. Her dazzling emerald eyes were framed by long lashes and small, even brows. Her cheekbones were set high but not to high on her face and were always a slightly natural rosey color. Her skin was a creamy white and always stayed that way, even when she was out in the sun. She would burn but never get a tan. She was slender with womanly curves and long, delicate looking hands. Her lips were a full, natural red color.

" There ISN'T anyone you two. Stop harping on me. Besides I've got lessons with Professor Dumbledore to get to." Minerva tried to get up but found she couldn't. Poppy and Kylie were very intmidating when they were in one of their moods. Poppy threw up her hands exasperatdly. " Why don't you just live in the Transfiguration room Min? That's where you spend most of your time anyway."

Minerva stuck her tounge out at Poppy. " Well at least I'm getting an education instead of wasting my time goggling at boys whom I have a crush on." Kylie and Poppy's eyes grew wide. Then they broke out into evil grins. " Sooooooo there IS someone. Spill Minerva. We want to hear when, who, all of the lovely details." Poppy looked at her eargerly and expectantly. So did Kylie. Minerva scowled at them. " I didn't mean that statement in such a way as what you two are getting from it. It was an unintentional statement made to compare me to you two. I was only..." Kylie cut her off. "First of all we know you like someone Minerva. And second of all, try and speak English. It helps to show that your not as flustered by our questions. When you get nervous and flustered, you always go into a wayyyy too adult scholar like type of talk in which you use big words were little ones should be used. At least in civialized conversation."

Minerva wrinkled her nose. She stood up very quickly. " I've got lessons to go to you two. So if you don't mind, which at this point I don't really care, I'm leaving." Minerva strode haughtily out of the Great Hall, ignoring the stares of some of the boys and other students as she left. Poppy and Kylie rushed after her.

" C'mon Min. You gotta tell us. We're your best friends. You know who we like! So why can't you tell us who you like?" Poppy asked her while they walked us the stairs. Out of habit they all skipped the next step which you would sink into if you stepped on. MInerva didn't look at either of them. " Well I only know because you two make it so obvious and talk about it constantly and I can't tell you who I like because I don't like ANYONE! "

Kylie rolled her eyes. " You are such a liar Min. WE know your hiding it. WE'll figure it out. But you can't say we didn't try the nice way first. You had your chance Minerva McGonagall. It's now or the hard way!" Minerva stopped and tried to control her temper. She shut her eyes tight. "That's right Min. Tell us now." That was Poppy. Minerva had had enough. Slowly she turned around on her heel and faced the two of them. They stood side by side, arms crossed over their robes, looking at her expectantly. She snapped. Whipping out her wand, she came at them in a whirlwind.

" Lord you two! Your relentless and thickheaded! You can't get a point you don't want to see even if it bites you in the face. I DON'T LIKE ANYONE! Just because you two are obsessed doesn't mean everyone else is. Nor does it mean that everyone has to have this insatisfiable crush on some person who will never like them back. So get it through your brains now that I don't like ANYONE! And if you keep bugging me about it I'll turn you both into rats then hex you to next week."

Poppy and Kylie were stunned. Minerva grinned inwardly in self satisfaction. Pleased with the effect her words were having on them, she took the oppertunity of silence to say more. " Also. It's not like you actully have feelings for Sam or for James. You'll like someone new in two days anyway. You always do. Now I've got a lesson to go to. See you later in the common room."

Minerva turned around and smirked, almost gliding to the Transfiguration room.

Minerva entered the Transfiuration room without knocking. She was in such a good mood she didn't care about manners. The smirk had grown into a small smile on her face. Dumbledore looked up from his desk when he saw her come in. Rising an eyebrow, he looked at her questioningly. " What puts you in so good a mood if I may inquire?" Minerva set her book down on a desk and collapsed in Dumbledore's armchair, grin turning into fits of laughter as she remembered the look on Poppy and Kylie's face when she'd finished with them. Dumbledore frowned, then laughed as well. He'd never seen Minerva laugh as hard as she was now. It was contagious.

It took a moment for Minerva to calm down. Dumbledore smiled fondly at her. " Now may I ask what is going on that is so funny Minerva? I have never seen you laugh like that before. It was oddly satisfying."

Minerva smiled back at him. " Well lets just say I let my friends have quite a large slice of the cake I've been making in my head for them. A VERY large slice. I think it may have given the a large but good awakening of what they may and may not ask me or tell me. Also it may have awakened them to the fact that other people don't enjoy listening to their dreams of snogging whomever they have a crush on at the time. Trust me, with them two, it's someone new every week." She let out a laugh, then realised what she was talking about. She blushed deeply. " Sorry Professor. That was completely inappropriate conversation. Besides what do you care right? Right."

This time Dumbledore raised both his eyebrows in both the shock of the conversation and of Minerva's reaction to it. She tried a smile. " Well... uh.. can we get on with the lesson maybe?" Dumbledore snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Minerva. " Sorry. Yes of course. Lessons."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day that Poppy and Kylie planned their great attack on Minerva. They were going to make her pay for what she said. AND they were going to make her tell them who she was in love with. For they knew it was someone. After Minerva left the Great Hall for midday lessons with Dumbledore, they snuck after her. They went quietly so as not to be heard by Minerva. Poppy lead Kylie after Minerva, trying very hard to contain the laughter as to what they were about to do. It was indeed a funny but great plan.

Minerva entered the Transfiuguration room and did exactly what they'd been hoping she'd do. Minerva closed the door so it was only open a crack. This would provide great cover when they unleashed the plan. Dumbledore and Minerva greated each other with a hello and a warm smile as Poppy and Kylie watched from the doorway. Poppy nudged Kylie and handed she handed her her wand. " All ready then? One.... two.." Poppy was about to cast the spell. " Wait! We've gotta wait for the perfect moment. Plus I want to see what it is that shes practicing in here all the time. She practically lives here for heavens sake. So lets just wait a moment. "

The two girls crouched at the crack in the door, watching intently. " So Minerva, have you been reading that book I gave you?" Dumbledore asked. Minerva was sitting with her hip resting on the desk that Dumbledore sat behind. They heard Minerva laugh. " Of course. I never put the thing down." Dumbledore sat in his normal regal pose with his elbows on the desk and his fingertips together, peering at his over his half moon spectecles. He nodded and smiled. " Good good. I'd thought as much when I gave it to you. Now. Have you reached that one spell... um I can't remember the name as of right now but it's the very complex one that can turn humans into animals or very large objects into animals or vice versa?"

Minerva thought a moment. " You mean Versia Tronata? Yes I've studied that one. " Dumbledore grinned. " Of course you have. I'd like you to try it. I want you to turn my desk into, a bird." Minerva's jaw dropped. " Right now? It takes alot of concentration to do." Dumbledore nodded. "What better time than the present? C'mon Minerva I know you can do it. At least show me the wrist movement."

Minerva pulled her wand out of her robes pocket and Dumbledore took everything off his desk with a flick of his wrist and a hand gesture. The few things floated over across the room and set themselves on the floor. Dumbledore went and stood next to Minerva. She strained her brain to remember the movement. It had been an odd one with alot of swishing and a few flicks. She concentrated on the desk and muttered the spell. Nothing happened. She frowned.

Dumbledore took her hand that held the wand in his wand hand. Minerva shuddered slightly at his touch but allowed his hand to be there. She didn't notice that she became very stiff. He spoke softly and deeply. " Concentrate now. I'm going to guide your hand and your going to say the spell alright?"

There it was. The perfect oppertunity. While Minerva stood with Dumbledore, Poppy whispered 'Rictusempra' and aimed the spell at Minerva. It silently made contact and Minerva began to laugh. For Poppy had cast Rictusempra, which was the tickling charm, on Minerva.

Minerva just started to laugh. She laughed lightly at first, for no apparent reason, then harder and harder. Dumbledore frowned. Why was Minerva laughing? Was there something funny? He didn't seem to think so. But Minerva just kept laughing. Tears streamed from her eyes and she almost fell over. Dumbledore, with his quick reflexes caught her and held her fast in his arms. " Minerva! What on earth is wrong?" But Minerva couldn't stop. Dumbledore grew concerned. He braced Minerva against his chest held her there with one arm as her pulled out his wand with the other. Taking a guess he muttered the countercurse to Rictusempra and immediatly, Minerva stopped laughing.

It was almost as though she were snapping back to realitly. Suddenly her legs collapsed and Dumbeldore caught her again, then held her fast. She wobbled as though she stood on legs made of jelly. Kylie had cast the Jelly legs curse on her. This finally became too much for the two and they had to run away because it was too funny and they didn't want to get caught for fits of hysterical laughter.

Finding he couldn't hold her up, Dumbledore scooped her up in his arms and peered at her oddly. " Minerva! What is happeneing to you? One minute your laughing as though you'll never stop and the next you can't even stand up."

Minerva stared up at her 'rescuer'. She couldn't concentrate on anything but him, not even her jelly like legs. Waves of intense heat burned through her like fire and she found that it felt very good to be held as such.

-----Now to fully understand where this is coming from we must go back. Back to when things first started happening. You also must understand both people's point of view. And their thoughts. SO here we go. ------

Dumbledore shook his head vigourously. He had to stop. She was a student for Merlin's sake. It would be unethical for him to have a realtionship with her not to mention....oh WHY was he thinking about this?! He put his head in his hands and sat, thoughts of a beautiful creamy skined black haired girl kept creeping into his mind. Her over green emerald eyes; her lovely red lips; her soft, creamy white skin. GREAT MERLIN! He couldn't get her out of his head! It's not like he liked her, well as more than a friend.... ' But,' said the reasonable part of his mind that often betrayed him,' if she is nothing more than this, why is it you cannot stop thinking about her?'

Dumbledore jumped up. He hated that corner of his mind. ' You know, your wrong. You just watch. I'll show you during lessons today what I think of you!' he argued with his mind. What a sad thing he thought to himself. His heart leaped. Lessons! He had lessons with Minerva in... Merlin! she should be here any time. He sat down at his desk, his usual gretting spot, and prepared his mind for the torture and thoughts to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. What was happening to her? Was she some disgusting young female who couldn't keep her mind off her teachers. And by that she meant in the bad way. Evey time she tried to concentrate, an image of Professor Dumbledore laughing or smiling or the sound of his deep, gentle voice distracted her by popping into her head. Lord she was insane. Leaning against a wall, stomach fluttering at the thought of seeing Dumbledore again, thinking of how wonderful and kind, and handsome... " Great Merlin! Get out of my head! " she yelled, unaware of having done so out loud, as she clenched her fists. This was disgusting. Scowling, she steeled her self and walked proudly into the Transfiguration room for her afternoon lessons.

----Now that you see that what is about to happen didn't come out of nowhere, you can better understand. This has been brewing for months and months, and now reaches a boiling point. ----


	4. Chapter 4

-----Now that you see that what is about to happen didn't come out of nowhere, you can better understand. This has been brewing for months and months, and now reaches a boiling point.---

Dumbledore gazed down at the lovely girl in his arms and was completely unaware of how much his betraying eyes held of his contained, and very barley I might add, emotions. He was, swept away, by the fact that she was here, in his arms. He resisted the urge to bend over and kiss her to no end. Minerva was having similar thoughts of disbelief alothough all she could think was oh goodness...

Dumbledore knew he had to put her down, elsewise he'd do something foolish and rash. he walked quickly and carefully over to the chair, sat her down, then did the countercurse for Jelly- Legs. When Minerva saw what Dumbledore was doing, she couldn't help but think NO! Don't put me down... but he did. She felt her legs return to their normal state as she sat, staring helplessly at Dumbledore whilst he stared back, though with fire, not helplessness.

Minerva couldn't escape the hold of his twinking blue eyes. They seemed to fix her head on him and him only. But of course, it was Dumbledore who looked away first. Almost blushing he walked back over to his desk and sat down. He took good care not to look at Minerva. Minerva got slowly up out of the chair and picked her wand up off the ground.

Now Poppy and Kylie couldn't resist the urge to come back, and that they did, just after they had sent the jelly legs curse. They came back in time to see the look and the moment that passed between Minerva and Dumbledore. They grinned evily after the shock had passed. They put a spell on Minerva, the Imperius curse. They also cast one on Dumbledore. That allowed them to tell Minerva and Dumbledore what to do. Poppy whispered ' Go kiss Dumbledore' to Minerva and ' Kiss Minerva back when she kisses you' to Dumbledore.

Minerva suddenly felt as though she were floating. She was lost or else she might have realised that she was under the Imperius curse. She heard a voice in her head whisper ' Go Kiss Dumbledore' . So following the order, she walked over to the desk and stood next to Dumbledore. He looked up at her. Slowly, their eyes locking again, he stood up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her mouth down to his and kissing him tenderly and then passionatly. He didn't resist but put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply, letting his pent up feelings flow from him to her. The feel of her lips on his inspired great waves of heat and desperate pain deep within him.

Minerva was completely swept away. Even though she was under the Imperius curse, it had no affect what so ever on her normal thoughts and feelings. They stood, locked in a moment in time of which niether would remember later, but for now, it was all they needed.

**Sorry for the short chapter but it just seemed appropriate ending this way. Review por favor! - Alatariel**


	5. Chapter 5

**About 20 years later**

Minerva walked briskly across her classroom and snapped her wand on the desk of a boy named James Potter. " Potter!" she barked. " Stop talking to Mr. Black and try doing your work. That is of course unless your so suberbly good at what we're practicing you've no need to practice. In any case, I'm sure I can find you something to do." " Yes Professor." James sighed dramatically. She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, then shot James's best friend Sirius Black a warning glance. " That goes for you too Mr. Black. I'm sick of telling you to be quite. Don't make me talk to you again."

With that she walked back to the front of the classroom and saw another student, hoplessly stupid, wacking hsi wand against his desk and cursing. Minerva threw up her arms. " Pettigrew! How many times do I have to help you in a day?!" she glided over to him.

James Potter grinned at Sirius. " Well looks like we've got Peter duty again tonight Padfoot." Sirius grinned back. " Nah. It's Mooney's turn tonight. WE did it last night." They were referring to their other best friend, Remus Lupin, whom they called Mooney.

Another boy with long greasy black hair, a white complexion as though he never spent any time in the sun, and a very skinny figure scowled at them. " Don't you two ever shut up?" James and Sirius turned around slowly in their chairs. " Don't you ever wash your hair Snivelly?" James asked. " Yea Snivellus, stop iterogating us. Unless you want us to turn you into a squash or something." Severus Snape, the greasy haired boy whom they called Snivelly or Snivellus, put on a look of pure menice. " Shut up Black. You wouldn't have the nerve. " Sirius looked at James, then back at Severus. " Look Snivelly, I have the guts. Your the one who doesn't have any. So why don't you go back to the dump you came from with your greasy, nasty parents you git."

Severus's face became contorted with rage. He whipped his wand to Sirius's face and jumped up. James and Sirius jumped up as well, whipping out thier wands. Severus yelled the Stunning Spell and missed Sirius by a mere half an inch, hitting some other kid behind him. Sirius and James both shouted their spells at once, and Severus only just threw up a protection wall. However the force of the two spells gave him a bloddy nose. He sent a stunning spell at James, then Sirius before they heard McGonagall shout at them. Severus whipped around.Standing in front of him was Professor McGonagall, lips as thin as they could go, arms folded across her chest, pierceing green eyes narrowed alarmingly.

He really hated McGonagall, and not just because she was the head of the Gryiffindor house and he was in Slytherin, but because she always got him into trouble and because he just did. Right now he was too mad to care what he said to her. " What do you want McGonagall? We were in the middle of a duel you know." Severus scowled. " I'm very well aware of what you were doing Mr. Snape. And I suggest you not talk to me in that tone of voice. 50 points from Slytherin. However I am fed up with you three fighting all the time. I think it's time for a visit to the Headmaster." McGonagall barked at them. " You know what McGonagall? I don't care. You just a stupid old bitch who can't keep her nose out of other people's buisness. So shutup!" Snape yelled.

McGonagall just stood there, not moving. All she said was ' 150 points from Slytherin.' However james and Sirius reacted faster than her. James yelled a spell that flipped Severus upside down in the air. He hung there as if gripped by invisible hands aorund his ankles. Sirius pointed his wand threatingly at Severus's head. She pulled out her wand and realeased the spell, letting Snape fall to the floor. She however did not repremand Sirius and James.

" You listen here Snape. I suggest you keep your overly large mouth shut or I shall shut it for you and believe me, you won't be able to get it undone again unless I do it. Follow me boys, we're going to see the Headmaster. " Then with a flick of her wand and 'locomotor mortis' she flipped Severus into a laying position falt on his back in the air and walked out of the room, silently putting a good behaviour spell on the class.

Severus, floating motionless behind her, followed. James and Sirius were so mad they couldn't even snigger at Severus. But they followed, not in good spirits about seeing the Headmaster. The Headmaster was a very good man and he was fair, but they fought with Severus and the Slytherins so much, James didn't think that they would be fine this time. The Headmaster was the greatest wizard of the age and the smartest not to mention. James knew he wouldn't yell but he was afraid that they were going to get expelled.

Minerva walked briskly towards the Headmaster's office. It wasn't that far away from her classroom and rooms so they were standing in front of the stone gargoyle in no time. ' Blaster Pop' she muttered and the gargoyle swung forward to admit them to a long set of spiral stairs leading up to the Headmaster's office. She started climbing. She was used to the climb and it was very easy. When they reached the top, she rapped on the door three times, very shortly. The door swung open to admit her and she marched into the Headmaster's office.

He was sitting at his desk, looking over a book, and glanced up when she marched in. He could tell by the look on her face that whatever she was here for wasn't good. She floated Snape out in front of her and muttered the countercurse, which cause him to fall to the floor and be able to move again. The Headmaster sighed. " Where are the other two?" he asked softly. James and Sirius stepped out from behind her.

The Headmaster sighed again and looked at them over the top of his half moon spectecles. " Alright boys, out with it. Why were you fighting this time. I daresay Professor McGonagall is as sick of seeing you fight as I am. Aren't you?" He looked over at Minerva. " I am VERY sick of seeing them fight. Or in any case, hearing about them fighting. Professor Dumbeldore, I am fed up with it. I leave their punishment up to you. However I have already taken 150 points from Slytherin for Snape's tounge and 20 each for James and Sirius. " Professor Dumbledore nodded at her. "Alright boys. You can talk now. Mind you one at a time."

James spoke first, then Sirius. Snape refused to speak. Dumbledore listened solemly. He probed Snape's mind for the details about what happened on his account. They all told the truth, for they were afraid to lie to Dumbledore. He was a forgiving person but he hated being lied to.

In the end it wasn't as bad as they thought but they still had a week of detentions, James was suspened from Quidditch for a game for flipping Severus upside down and Sirius and was forbidden to visit Hosmeade for the rest of the year. Dumbledore knew about the Mauderers map, but he said nothing about it. Severus was two weeks detention with McGonagall and any more if she saw fit.

The bell rang and they all left the office. McGonagall however, stayed behind. She had no more classes for the rest of the day. Slumping down in a chair, she put her face in her hands. Dumbledore got up and put a hand on her shoulder. " I know it's hard Minerva. I wish they would stop fighting too. It tears me apart to see them like this."

Upon saying this, he was refering to James and Sirius. Minerva nodded in silence. It still pained her to have him touch her sometimes. However niether had a recollection of ever having kissed. The only two the knew were Kylie and Poppy, who were now the Quidditch Professor and the school nurse.

" I only wish they would stop and use the brains I know they have. James is very smart and clever and so is Sirius. Snape, well he's smart in some areas, if only he could learn to not provoke those two..." Dumbledore rubbed her arm comfortingly. " I know. They have talent and lots of it. So much potential. Although, they do have rather good marks but they could be better in some areas..." Dumbledore sighed and broke off, wandering over to his Phoenix, Fawkes. He stroked his head, looking forlorn.

" Today's just not a good day with them Albus." she paused. " Hmm. I wonder how long it's been since I've said that. Let's see. Yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that... Merlin they are troublesome, those boys." Once again Dumbledore sighed. " I think it's time I had a chat with James and company. I just don't want to. I mean, I shouldn't have to. It seems as though we have these chats too often. They should know by now." Throwing up his arms he said, " Well at least it didn't involve Pettigrew this time. Or Lupin but he never really gets invovled unless Severus provokes him enough. I though him being a Prefect would be a good thing and it is, I just wish he would excerise some control over his friends."

Minerva nodded, then stood up. " Well Dumbledore, if you don't mind, I've got to go visit Kylie before she has a hissy fit at me." She rolled her eyes to empasize her point. Dumbledore grinned. "Yes, I can imagine she would. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Albus? We're collegues now, not teacher and student. Formality I could care less about now."

Minerva shook her head. " I just can't get used to calling you ' Albus'. It sounds to wierd. But I suppose I could try. Just let me work on it on my own." Dumbledore nodded and smiled knowingly. " Of my dear. Take all the time you need." He looked as if he were about to say more but stopped himself. " Thank you. I'll see you at dinner... Albus." she smiled and walked out of his study.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylie looked up from her desk as Minerva walked in. " Well hello there Min. I was wondering where you'd got to." Minerva sat on the edge of Kylie's desk. " Oh nothing. Just James and company again. Had to go to a visit to Dumbledore. Didn't take long... and I've got detetions with Snape. Can you imagine? " Minerva shook her head. " You went to see Dumbledore? Why'd you do that?" she asked suspiciously. Minreva cocked an eyebrow questioningly but anwsered. "_Well_ I was fed up with the fighting and I needed some help with them. Everyone listens to Dumbledore, even Snape."

" Oh." was all Kylie said. Minerva stared out the window. Kylie watched her.

Poppy and Kylie had been watching to see if there was any sparks between Minerva and Albus. They knew there was, but now that the two were older, the sparks were hard to see. After years of living with someone in a dream, you learn that the feelings of the other person only come in the dream, so you hide them better in real life. That was what had happened with Minerva and Dumbledore. Poppy and Kylie had also been trying to get them to realise their feelings but they were both stubborn so their efforts were failing. But Kylie knew. As she watched Minerva stare out the window, with the distant and painful look in her eyes, she knew she was thinking about Dumbledore. Kylie smiled as she remembered the kiss that had never happened in their minds. The only ones to have actully seen it were Kylie and Poppy and they'd never told anyone.

" Hey Min." Kylie said. Minerva didn't anwser, but continued to stare out the window. " Minnnnn" she said a bit louder. Kylie had an idea. She would see if Minerva really was thinking about Dumbledore. Carefully she reached up and caressed Minerva's face once, softly, with her hand. Minerva smiled and leaned into her touch. Kylie tried tremendously to hold in her laughter as she saw Poppy standing in the doorway, laughing silently, doubled over. Kylie stroaked her face again and Minerva placed her hand on Kylie's, eyes closed, smiling. Kylie burst out laughing. She couldn't help it anymore. Poppy fell over and rolled onto the floor laughing. Minerva snapped out of her trance. " What? What happened.... Hey. What did you guys do to me?" Minerva narrowed her eyes and stared accusingly at Poppy and Kylie who were laughing helplessly. Minerva leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms, glaring at the two holligans with her famous McGonagall no - nonsense - your - in - trouble look. It seemed to take mintues for them to calm down. When they finally did, Poppy had tears in her eyes.

Minerva cocked an eyebrow. " Are you two quite finished as to where you could tell me what in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Kylie laughed, then immediatly gripped her stomach in pain but grinned. " Laughing pains. Anyway, your so obvious Minerva. Soooo obvious." Poppy nodded. "Oh you are just that Minerva, more than you know." " What am I soooo obvious about may I inquire?" Minerva scowled at them. Poppy and Kylie exchanged an evil, all-knowing glance, then staring straight at Minerva they said in unison, " Dumbledore." Minerva was glad she didn't blush easily. "I am afraid to say that I have no idea what you two ninny's are talking about." Kylie rolled her eyes. "C'mon Min. We know you like him. It's so obvious. What you just did when you dozed off... well let's just say it's obvious."

Minerva scrunched her nose at them disdainfully. She was prepared to give them a good anwser. "You know what I..." Poppy clapped a hand to Minerva's mouth. Minerva gave angry but muffled cries from beneath Poppy's hand. Kylie spoke to Minerva. " No no Min. Don't try to give us one of your stories to hide your feelings, for we know you have them. It's impossible for you to deny them, let alone bad for you. Why don't you just give in? He likes you, you like him, whats the problem?"

Minerva whipped her wand out of her pocket and with a flick of her wrist, Poppy's hadns were off her and pinned to her sides. Slowly and softly, Minerva told them. " I'm sick of you two harping on me about liking Dumbledore. I regret to inform you two turtledoves that we are merely collegues and friends. Now if this is too hard for you to penatriat into your thick skulls maybe you should leave alone what you know nothing about." Upon saying that she swept out of the room, holding her chin high, reminding them of her superiority and Scottish temper.

Minerva glided down the hallway as if she weer floating. Ahhh she had wanted to do that for so long. She figured that their strange behavior had something to do with their always ongoing suspicions about her being in love with Albus. Oh well. Let them think what they wanted there was nothing between them. In a sudden change of mood, she threw herself into an empty classroom, one of the spare rooms, and shut the door. She fell to the floor gracefully and wept softly into her hands.

Who was she kidding? There was nothing romantic between her and Albus, even if she wanted desperatly for there to be. He invaded her mind constantly, distracting her sometimes to the point of frustration. But her thoughts were a lost cause, wasted on something that only made her heart ache worse everyday.

But she always hoped. That ray of sunshine that seemed to penatrate her mind at the sight of his smile or the precious twinkle in his eyes kept her wishing. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't let him go. Somehow she heard the sound of a farmiliar voice whispering in her mind, telling her to hush, that everything would be fine, that she was safe. It was Albus's voice, she had no doubt. Trust her to think of that. Smiling in comfort at the sound of his soothing voice in her mind, she shook the thoughts from her head and dabbed her eyes on her handkerchief, then stood. It was then that she heard the annoyingly misty voice of Sibyll Trelawnly calling her name. Rolling her eyes in annoyance and disgust, she went back out into the main hallway.

_- From the shadowy corners of the room peered the sad blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. He looked upon Minerva with heartache. He knew she was under lots of stress with her new postion and the wonderful dealings with James and Company but she had never broken down before. He wanted so much to take her in his arms, hold her tight and whisper softly in her ear that everything would be alright; that he was always there for her. But he knew he couldn't. So he improvised and silently put his words on a breeze that dirfted towards her and in her ear. He saw her smile slightly and his sad eyes softened in compassion. Merlin how he loved Minerva. But he could never tell her. Sighing almost audibly, he reminded himself that he had other buisness to attend to that couldn't be delayed. With that he apparted past his spells without a pop and back to his study where work awaited him.-_

" What do you want Sibyll?" Minerva asked cooly. She had totally recovered her McGonagall manner now. And she was going to need it dealing with Sibyll. She really couldn't stand Sibyll. "Would you happen to have seen where the Headmaster is?"

Minerva scruched her nose again. Sibyll's eyes stared at her from behind her extra large glasses making her look like a bug while her long shawls drapped about her shoulders and her long robes made her look like an overgrown... Minerva couldn't even say. " Well I would have thought your powers of divination would be able to show you Sibyll. Besides the fact that I don't know where he is."

Sibyll was a seer with great powers of being able to read tea cups and see the future and all this junk that Minerva didn't have any proof or patience to deal with. She thought that Sibyll was full of fluff about having ' divine powers'. " The sights don't bother me with tiny things Minerva. You as a teacher should know that. " Minerva bristled. " Well Sibyll if your sights weren't smart enough to tell you yet, I'll tell you now. I don't believe your fluff and I don't care what the 'sights' did or did not tell you because there aren't any. So if you wish to see the Headmaster than I suggest that you go look for him physically."

Sibyll's eyes grew wide and her lip trembled. She drew back from Minerva, sheilding her face from Minerva. It was all very acted out and dramatic and if Minerva didn't believe anything about Sibyll save for the fact that she was a fraud, that you would have believed something was trully and horrifically wrong. " The Sights are not happy with you Minerva. You will find that there is death and sorrow of the worst kind in your future. Pain and death shall not seperate for you Minerva. I weep for you." Upon saying this she feld up the hallway, back the way she had come, and Minerva scowled darkly. " What a load of rubbish.' Death and sorrow are in your future...' please." Mimerva said outloud in disgust, then she shook her head and proceeded back to her rooms to plan the lessons for the next day and grade today's papers. Oh the unending schedule of Minerva McGonagall.

**To my two reviewers, thanks. Your advice was taken to heart and I'll try to improve my story as much as possible. Thanks and keep reviewing - Alatariel**


	7. Chapter 7

Sibyll sat in her overlarge chair, staring into the fire, stirring her tea, and thinking. She two particular thoughts were how to get with Albus Dumbledore and how to get rid of Minerva McGonagall. For to get to Albus she had to get rid of McGonagall for a while. But how? She sat pondering for a long while, scrathes and whisps of a plan coming to her. Suddenly it was there. And it was brilliant. Especially forming in the mind of Sibyll Trelawnly.

Here it was. Her maginificent plan. First to Dumbledore. She would plant thougths in his head that Minerva hated him, thought he was old and out of his mind. That he was disgusting. Dumbledore was so into her that he would believe Sibyll in a heartbeat, even if he didn't want to. Then as Dumbledore began to treat McGonagall coldly, she would come to his rooms at night and seduce him. McGonagall would leave him alone as soon as she saw how he was beining to treat her. It would break her heart. Then to premantly get rid of her, she would get Dumbledore to kiss her in front of Minerva. Then she would leave forever, weeping, heart broken forever at seeing her love in Sibyll's arms. Spirits it was perfect. She could start tonight.

Sibyll enetered Dumbledore's rooms silently and saw him sitting at his desk. He looked up and smiled as he saw her come in. " Hello Sibyll. I was just having my evening tea. Care to join me?" This was a perfect oppertunity. She could secretly slip the special thought planting tea into his tea and he would drink it and then mission accomplished. She pulled out her two teabags. "Actully I would Albus. In fact I brought some of my own special tea. It's very good. My favorite actully. Care to try it?"

Albus was a bit srprised by the use of his first name but didn't say anything. He didn't want to be rude. " Of course. I'm always open to different things. Slip it on in my water here." He held out his cup and Sibyll slipped the Thought teabag into his cup. Then a cup of water appeared in front of her and she slipped her normal bag into hers. She delicatly picked up the small silver spoon and stirred her tea, all the while watching him sip his thoughtfully. He wouldn't start getting thoughts until he saw Minerva.

If she had planned it right, Dumbledore would go to a room to talk to Minerva and find her talking to someone about him saying that he's nasty and old, and how she couldn't stand to be near him. How there was rumors going around that he was in love with her and she shuddered at the disgusting thought of ever kissing him because he was so old and hairy. Sibyll almost squealed with delight. It would be a mirage of course, because the real Minerva would NEVER say such things about the Dumbledore. Then Albus would be allllll hers.

She left her happy and destrucive thoughts and resumed watching Dumbledore drink. She took small sips from her cup. Finally she set hers down. " Well what do you think Albus? Any good?" Dumbledore set his cup down and looked thoughtful. " It's actully very good. Strange, very strange for a tea to taste like that but I'm not complaining. My compliments Sibyll." She gave him a misty smile. " I'm sorry to disrupt your evening Albus, but I only wanted to share my tea with you. The signs pointed that I should do that and I never ignore them. Goodnight Albus."

Dumbledore frowned but bade her goodnight as she walked out the door. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairwell and got outside the stone gargoyle, she leaned against the wall, eyes closed and laughed softly and evily to herself. What a great plan.

**Sorry for the lack of update... I haven't been able to get on the computer for a while. AS always: Review Please!!! - Alatariel**


	8. Chapter 8

_**To my reviewers: Thanks so much, you guys rock! As to the anwser to why they can't remember, I'm not exactly sure what I was thinking when I typed that chapter. I'm sorry I can't tell you but I'll try to think of a good reason and fix that part of the story. Now on with it.**_

**A Week Later**

"Look Minerva, I know what your saying about me. I heard you say it. Don't even try to deny it." Albus kept his voice down and mencaing. Minerva looked close to tears. "But I never said anything like that Albus! I never would! WHY don't you believe me? I thought you trusted me... we used to be inseperable....." Minerva's lip quivered as she looked at Albus's cold and unfeeling eyes. Albus narrowed his eyes. " Do NOT lie to me Professor McGonagall. I HEARD you say those things about me and I may have trusted you before, but not anymore. I suggest that you keep your comments to yourself and stop trying to pretend to be something your not. Example, someone that cares about me like a friend." He almost shook with anger.

" But Albus..." Minerva started but he cut her off. " Minerva McGonagall, I suggest that you leave my office right now before I do something I regret." Albus tried calmly to say but snapped at her. He regreted snapping at her when he saw the tears spring into her eyes as she stared at him in horror, disbelief, and anger. Finally she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white and said softly, almost whispering " You know what Albus? If you can believe any of those things that you think I said then I truly don't know you. Of course I will obey your command but if you ever realize what you've said and done and regret it, don't come back to me looking to apologize, for you won't get an acceptence."With that he saw a tear roll slowly down her chalk white cheeks and she turned around and fled.

But Albus had heard Minerva say to someone unknown to him that he was losing his mind at his old age, that he was a crackpot old fool. She had said that she wished that he would stop looking at her like she was a piece of meat to a starving tiger because she could never love someone whom she wished would fall into a hole and die. She had then gone on to say that Albus could never find out what she said and if he did she would deny it with all she had because it risked her job.

Albus had been completely shocked. It was so dispicable and unlike Minerva that he had had to look into the room to see if it was even her and it was. Minerva had been standing with her back to him which he could see through the crack in the door. After seeing her, Albus had fled to the confines of his room and destroyed every object he could get his hands on. There were hardly even words to describe the betrayal and heartache he felt. And those feelings would not go away. They remained with him everywhere he went, a contant weight on his heart, body, and mind.

Albus felt horrible. She had been the best friend he had ever had. He had loved her. But now... NO! She didn't love him and never would. She had said those aweful things... he wouldn't and couldn't feel sorry about what he'd said, nor could he dismiss the feeling that he'd done something terribly wrong.

It was said that even the students noticed something was wrong. They could never guess what but it could be seen in both their Professor's attitudes. McGonagall for example was even more stricter and crabbier than before. She snapped at everyone and became flustered easily. Dumbledore was never seen around McGonagall anymore and they didn't even sit next to each other at meals. Sibyll watched all this with a victorious and amused look in her eyes. Her plan was working so far. Tonight seemed very appropriate to unleash part two. But first...

**Sorry for the short and somewhat spaced out updates but I can't get on the computer that much. I'll try to do what I can. Keep reviewing! - Alatariel**


End file.
